1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image measuring method, particularly to a system and method for focusing discrete points on an object using the image measuring method.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the method of image measuring is widely used in precision measurement field. Measuring objects by using the method of image measuring is very accurate and fast.
Conventionally, when measuring the objects using the method of image measuring, a lens is used for focusing the objects, and a charge coupled device (CCD) is used for capturing the images of the objects focused by the lens. The images captured by the CCDs are then transmitted to an image acquired card of a computer, and a measuring program installed in the computer measures the images automatically.
However, in the existing image measuring method, if users want to measure one point or more discrete points on the object, using the lens to focus the points on the object, time is waste and accuracy is very low. Furthermore, the focus accuracy is influenced by light circumstance.